El hijo de Zod
by gloriaelisa
Summary: Que haria Superman si se enfrentara al hijo del poderoso villano de Krypton?, historia posterior a Superman Returns...


Superman se enfrenta al hijo de Zod nacido en la tierra... historia posterior a Superman Returns... Los personajes de Superman no me pertenecen, no gano nada con esto...

* * *

**_EL HIJO DE ZOD_**

**_Capitulo 1_**

En el salón de conferencias de una de las torres mas importantes de la ciudad de Metrópolis se estaba llevando a cabo una importante reunión entre los mas afamados científicos de todo el planeta...

Había invitados muy especiales, uno de ellos era el Dr. Valerius, ruso de nacimiento con actual residencia en Metrópolis quien se decía que su principal interés era obtener la secuencia genética del hombre de acero, pero esto solo eran rumores inciertos entre la comunidad científica, su trabajo se enfocaba básicamente en la genética humana y reproducción.

Después de una brillante ponencia del Dr. Valerius sobre su trabajo mas reciente, los invitados a la conferencia se pusieron de pie para aplaudirlo pues su trabajo era muy aclamado, pero curiosamente una persona no se levanto, su cara marcaba el semblante del aburrimiento y solo pensaba que la platica había durado mas de lo esperado, espero a que los asistentes terminaran de salir del recinto, a su lado una mujer muy atractiva parecía que estaba roncando recostada sobre su hombro, el hombre pensó que ya era demasiado el tiempo que estaba con ella y la empujo fuertemente para despertarla...

Lex, me despertaste!...

Perdón querida, no me di cuenta...

Si, el individuo a quien la mujer se refería era Lex Luthor, quien en esos momentos estaba ataviado elegantemente según la ocasión, y con un tupe y una barba color café que le daba la apariencia de un hombre de ciencias o según pensaba el que ese aspecto le daba...

La mujer, cuyo nombre era Kitty Kowalsky, lo siguió deprisa hacia el salón donde se estaba ofreciendo una elegante cena, y casualmente los lugares que estaban reservados junto al Dr. Valerius eran para Lex Luthor y Kitty, su acompañante, quien disimuladamente sonreía a los jóvenes científicos con interés.

El doctor cortaba un pedazo de carne con extrema lentitud, pues pensaba con lastima que su estomago no resistiría tal bocado debido a su estricto régimen vegetariano, pero como era un hombre muy educado pensó que era mejor no contrariar a sus anfitriones.

Ah!, usted también es vegetariano!, escucho el Dr. Valerius que decían a su lado...

Que?, como?, pregunto con interés el doctor...

No se preocupe, a mi también me ha pasado muchas veces, dijo Lex, y rápidamente llamo a uno de los meseros para que cambiaran el plato...

Muchas gracias señor?...

Lex Luthor a sus ordenes!... y le extendió la mano para saludarse, a lo que el doctor correspondió cortésmente.

&&&

Mientras, en el periódico mas importante de Metrópolis, The Daily Planet, una de las reporteras tenia una acalorada discusión con su jefe Perry White, quien era el director general.

Pero jefe, el Dr. Valeris es uno de los mas controversiales médicos en todo el planeta y no entiendo por que no mando a nadie del periódico para entrevistarlo!...

Lo que pasa, Señorita Lane, es que ese doctor es considerado uno de los médicos mas chiflados con unas teorías excéntricas que solo le interesarían a los periódicos sensacionalistas y no a un diario respetable como este, le contesto su jefe en un tono muy tranquilo, aunque algo aburrido.

Querer investigar la secuencia genética del hombre de acero no me parece una idea descabellada!... dijo Luisa...

Claro, eso si el hombre de acero quisiera voluntariamente donarle una muestra para su investigación, que no creo que lo haga!...

Esta bien jefe, haré ese reportaje sobre el cambio climático!... y salió Luisa algo enojada de la oficina, dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio, donde se sentó cruzando los brazos y las piernas...

Pasa algo Luisa?... pregunto su compañero reportero del planeta, Clark Kent...

No es nada Clark, dime, aceptas la invitación a cenar a la casa?, te aseguro que el spaghetti con albóndigas me sale delicioso!, bueno, eso dice Jasón..

Y como esta el pequeño?, pregunto Clark ansioso...

Oh!, esta bien, en la escuela tiene algunos problemas con los deportes, con el asma, tu sabes...

Si, lo se... dijo Clark sonriendo...

&&&

Y en la cena, Lex entablo conversación con el Dr. Valerius, versando en teorías genéticas y el hombre de acero...

Doctor, es cierto que usted esta interesado en obtener material del celebre Superman?...

Así es, aunque es materialmente imposible hacerlo...

No lo es si uno conoce a las personas adecuadas... y dígame, alguna vez ha viajado al polo norte?...

Continuara...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, para el hijo de Zod (el otro titulo era Infierno en la tierra, pero este suena mejor) creo que me gustaria que fuera Zachary Quinto (Sylar), quien tiene un look muy parecido a Clark Kent, sobre todo cuando trae lentes, lo han visto?, bueno, pues imaginense que asi es, despues desarrollare la trama, claro esta... 

Si les gusto pongan reviews!, no sean amargados!

Saludos!!!


End file.
